


Strawberry Smoothies

by chopslouey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dom Harry, Fluffy, Lazy - Freeform, M/M, Rainy Night, Smitten Louis, Submissive Louis, Teasing, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopslouey/pseuds/chopslouey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power goes out around eleven but they don't really need the light to love each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Smoothies

Louis had snickered at Harry for leaving the living room lights on. He'd watched in disgust as Harry shut the blinds on all the windows before settling into the couch with two blankets and a pillow in his lap. He's shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth in order to hold his tongue. But halfway through the movie, Louis had come to appreciate the decisions. This movie was scary as hell. Maybe scarier. The film was a whole lot of creepy music and cringe-worthy exorcisms, while the boys were a whole lot of covered eyes and flinching. Even Louis, whose pride was impenetrable, was squeaking through his hands. It started off boring and slow, like all horror movies do, and Louis was just about to give up and put in something different when the disfigured little girl on the screen paralyzed him in his seat. Neither of them had moved since, except to hide in each other's shoulders on occasion. The bowl of buttery popcorn was long forgotten on the table in front of them. Mother Nature wanted in on the fun and let lose a window-rattling thunderstorm, the wall of rain hitting Harry and Louis' apartment like a wrecking ball. 

And just when neither Harry nor Louis thought the movie could get any scarier, bugs started crawling out of people's mouths and black tar poured from children's ears and the music was at a nerve-wracking intensity and their hearts were pulsing in their ears and-

"SHIT!" Louis screamed when the lights in the apartment went black and a punch of thunder knocked out the power. The TV flickered off, the lights went black, anything and everything electronic shut off with a pop. Harry may have screeched. It was probable, because his hands were clamped over his mouth. You wouldn't have heard it over the deafening clash of thunder and crack of lighting anyways. 

The two waited in tense silence, chests heaving and eyes open wide, paralyzed in uncomfortable obscurity to see if the electricity would somehow magically turn back on. "Fuck" Louis mumbled in a tight voice when the darkness didn't go away. Harry slowly lowered his fingers from his lips as he realized the power outage was going to last longer than a few minutes. How fantastically appropriate.

"What now?" Harry whispered, the thick blackness requiring a quiet voice. He was so ready for a mutilated child to burst through the window and spit cockroaches at them. Or something along those lines. 

"Find a flashlight or something." Louis spoke in his normal, brave tone. He ripped the blanket off his legs and stood up, pretending he wasn't deathly afraid. Next time, Louis thinks he'll google why a horror movie isn't rated. Harry mirrored his actions at relatively the same time, sticking close to Louis' smaller body as they maneuvered through the pitch black rooms. Harry's really glad he's got Louis to fight on his side when the swarm of demons break down the door. Louis' pretty feisty.

Louis led Harry into the kitchen, reaching back occasionally to make sure Harry was still there. He had tucked a finger under Harry's shirt and yanked him closer so Harry's chest was on his back. Safer as a unit. "Dig through the drawers." Louis commanded, already rifling through a junk drawer noisily. Harry nodded, even though the darkness swallowed the motion. They moved drawer to drawer, not daring put more than a foot of distance between them. Harry (not so) accidentally elbowed Louis every few seconds, just confirming for himself that the heavy-breathing figure beside him was still his human. 

They rummaged blindly through every drawer in the kitchen with the meager help of random flashes of lightning. Louis tried to hide the fact that he jumped every time the white light startled him.

"I found a flashlight!" Harry announced proudly after a few minutes of searching. Louis spun around to see Harry's triumphant grin illuminated from the flashlight he held under his chin. Louis scrunched his nose and examined how the bright bulb exaggerated Harry's cheekbones and jawlines. He looked breath-taking, actually, but Louis couldn't deal with the annoyingly warm feeling in his stomach so 

"You look like a demon." Louis observed, comparing Harry's shadowed face to one of the demented characters from the movie. Harry flipped the flashlight around and pointed it at Louis' face, which was partially hidden behind a sweep of golden fringe. Louis squinted against the light, shutting the drawer he had been looking through harder than necessary.

"You look like a deer about to get hit by a semi." Harry chuckled, unable to help from glancing around the kitchen now that he had constant light. He was comforted by the fact that there wasn't a mob of red devils crouched behind Louis.

"Stop, Harry, I'm going to be blind." Louis squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away.

"Wouldn't that be tragic." Harry smart-mouthed, yawning as he lowered the light from Louis' face.

"It would actually, because then you'd have to kill the spiders in the bathroom all by yourself." Louis crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. Harry narrowed his eyes at Louis, because Harry didn't really like stepping on the abnormally large bugs that they find in the tub. Harry meant to say something defensive back, but his throat closed up in another yawn.

"Can we go to sleep?" Harry asked running a hand through his hair and rubbing his eye when he brought it down. Louis shook his head, because he had completely different plans. Louis wasn't a big fan of nightmares or the long and creepy hallway leading to their bedroom, so there was only one solution...

\------------------------------------------------

Harry and Louis stood back and swept the flashlight over the finished product, admiring the work.

"Pretty good for two boys with a dying flashlight." Louis nodded, shaking the flashlight to keep it from fading. Old batteries. From what they could see in the sliver of yellow light and the alarming lightning, it was the single best pillow fort they'd ever made. Harry nudged Louis with his foot, commending the older boy for their efforts.

"I didn't know we had so many pillows," Harry shrugged at the heap of blankets and pillows draped over the couch and coffee table. It was kind of short, but Louis wasn't exactly repulsed at the thought of being cramped up against Harry in the darkness. Louis nodded; their blanket/pillow supply did seem to have multiplied since the last time they made a fort. Louis grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him to the floor and practically dragging him inside the fort. They crawled through the tiny entrance and propped up on the soft pillows inside.

They lay in silence for awhile, listening to the heavy pour of rain outside. Harry wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but Louis was kind of everywhere. Head on his chest, hair tickling his lips, short fingers walking up and down Harry's side, toes tucked under Harry's calves. It should be impossible, because Louis was so much smaller than Harry, but Harry felt him everywhere. His warmth, his smell, the sound of his even breathing. Louis was a very overwhelming person.

"Harry?" Louis whispered carefully just in case the curly haired boy had drifted off to sleep. Harry hummed a response, drowsiness taking over his already raspy voice. He instinctively pulled Louis closer to him with the intention of melting right into Louis' skin. "Let's play a game." Louis more like concluded rather than suggested.

"But we're cuddling, Lou. M' tired." Harry whined, milking a lethargic slur to prove his point.

"Take off your shirt." Louis instructed, and yeah, that sounded alright. Harry took a deep breath and curled up into a sitting position. "Quickly." Louis told him, his wide grin so evident in his voice. Cheeky bastard. It'd been months since they've played this game, so many that Harry almost forgot about it. Scattered memories from a blurry summer filled his mind; balmy summer night breezes, fireflies in jars on shelves, rope hammocks over the sand, Louis' fingers exploring every inch of Harry that there was.

"I'm not going to have sex on the floor with you, Louis." Harry warned, leaning back on his hands because the very top of his head brushed the blanket overhead and it tickled. Louis snorted, slipping out of his jumper as well. He threw the clothing at Harry, hoping it hit him in the face.

"Your loss," Louis quipped in a cocky voice because it was the truth. Louis was an absolute riot and Harry knew it. "But that's not the game I was thinking about this time." Louis clarified.

"Tell me about this game, then, before I fall asleep." Harry mumbled almost incoherently, trying not to sound too excited. Harry would stay awake for the rest of his life if it meant having Louis' hands in places only meant for his hands to touch. But he couldn't let Louis know that; it would only build his ego. The game was actually quite pointless for them now. They'd played it countless times on tour buses and the back of airplanes and basically everywhere else. Now it was just an excuse to touch each other.

"I'll go first?" Louis pleaded.

"Close your eyes!" Harry said, making Louis giggle under his breath. He couldn't help the girlish sound that came out of his mouth. It was all Harry's fault.

"It's completely dark, Harry." Louis pointed out, feeling foolish as he closed his eyes. It didn't really make a difference.

"Not completely," Harry argued back. He could scarcely make out Louis' outline, but if he strained hard enough, it was there. Louis was always there.

"Fine, my eyes are closed."

"Find 17 Black."

"Easy." Louis claimed and jabbed at Harry's collar bone right where the tattoo was. Louis could do this in his sleep, locate precisely where every blot of ink was permanently etched onto Harry's smooth skin. He'd done it a million times before; Harry was so familiar to Louis that it was kind of scary. Like, Louis really couldn't see a thing but it only took him one try to poke the correct spot on Harry's chest. Louis had this prediction that God put magnets under his and Harry's skin and dropped them onto the same stage in 2010. The force of attraction between them was too strong to separate, but that was okay. Louis wasn't complaining.

"Ship." Harry gave Louis his next coordinate.

"I could literally do this unconscious," Louis bragged, "step it up." He found the ship tattoo with ease, drumming his fingers on Harry's bicep as he waiting for his next instruction.

Harry took a few seconds to think about where he wanted Louis' fingers next. He liked to be strategic when they played this game (for personal reasons). "Might as well." Harry said, holding his breath. He could picture the beaming grin on Louis' face as he dragged his thumb over the tattoo, dangerously grazing the tender skin above the low rise of Harry's pants. Harry sighed softly, body frozen so he could feel every movement of Louis' finger.

"Should've picked a different tattoo, buddy." Louis smirked, retracting his hand from Harry's body. This was Louis' absolute favorite game. The first time they ever played it, Harry suggested renaming it to Find The Boner because, well.

"Padlock." Harry challenged in response, knowing it was one of the more difficult to pinpoint. It was almost too small to remember exactly where it was, but no detail about Harry's body ever slipped Louis' mind.

"Right here, and the cross is here..." Louis was eager to show Harry his knowledge, to show him how much he remembered. "and the clover is... uh.." Louis hesitated, but tapped just about the correct area. "here, and that dumb key is there." Louis smiled in success, mentally patting himself on the back for accomplishing such a challenge.

"Show off." Harry laughed (more like barked) loudly. "It's my turn now," and Louis felt his tummy churn. As much as Louis liked to tease Harry and make his cheeks flush, Louis really really really liked being handled. He could get high off the feeling of Harry's hands moving him around.

"Um, camera." Louis spoke, and instantly, Harry's hand found the ink on his lower arm. "Far away." Louis decided, because it was one of his favorites. Harry prodded at Louis' bicep and then underlined the words perfectly with the pad of his pointer finger.

"Easy." Harry mocked quietly, waiting for Louis to tell him where to feel. Louis pondered upon all his tattoos for a silent moment before he decided on a tricky one.

"Pacman." He spoke of one of his newer ones, hopeful that Harry hadn't quite memorized it's spot. It took Harry a few seconds of fingers dragging all over Louis' arm until Harry found it.

"Here?" Harry asked, just to confirm.

"I think so," Louis shrugged, not even sure himself the latitude and longitude of the fresher ink. "Now find...the..." Louis lost his whole train of thought, and his breath, and his sight, when he felt Harry's long fingers crawl slowly down his stomach, drawing shapes and slipping in and out of his pant waist.

"Can't we just snuggle?" Harry grumbled, nuzzling his nose into Louis' neck. Harry had scooted over close enough to hook their legs together and pull Louis into his chest. Louis lay limp and let Harry situate their two bodies together, flushed chests pressed together and hair in each other's mouths. Just like he always did, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' torso and held him tight. Louis let out a deep breath, skin burning under Harry's protective touch.

"Heart." Louis whispered, finding Harry's solid heart tattoo with his two fingers because he just liked to feel Harry's smooth skin prickle. "Other heart." Louis purred, pressing his ear over Harry's steadily beating heart (organ) and kept his hand over the black one (tattoo).

"My heart-"

Louis bit the skin above Harry's peck to shush him before he could embarrass himself. "Don't be cheesy, Harold." Louis advised, kissing the wet skin tentatively.

"You know me so well." Harry claimed, planting a soft kiss on the top of Louis' head.

"I know where all your tattoos are, too." Louis gloated, slapping a light hand on the giant moth in the middle of Harry's body. "Butterfly." He stated factually, unable to hide the humor in his voice. Louis got such a kick out of Harry's dumb tattoos; he could laugh for a thousand years and still think they were funny. 

"Not all of them."

"Excuse me?"

"There's one on my ass,"

"You're full of shit, Harry."

"Am not!"

"Show me, then."

"Later," Harry answered, possibly in a suggestive tone. Louis was too focused on the uneven rasp of his voice to look too far into it. A bolt of surprisingly bright lightning cut off the banter, a crash of thunder accompanying it. They fell silent again, soaking in each other's presence and admiring the sounds of the storm from the comfort of their pillow fort. Without a clock reminding them of the time, each second felt like a minute, each minute an hour. Time seemed to stop altogether around Harry and Louis, or at least, they didn't pay attention to it.

There was no such thing as time tonight. Louis didn't even know how long they lay together, thinking of each other, breathing each other in. Being timeless didn't even seem long enough for Harry to have his Louis. He always craved more, always yearned for another infinite with Louis tucked against his body. His fingers had traced every inch of skin Louis had to offer, and yet Harry still felt a thrill shoot down his spine when he explored Louis' body.

Harry eventually got brave with his fingers and slipped them just below the waistband of Louis' pants. He scratched at the skin where Louis' torso met his thigh, well aware of what he was doing. Louis sighed - okay, it was more like a breathy moan. Harry rubbed circles into the tender skin, more than satisfied at the way Louis' whole body tensed and exhaled. It was only a matter of time before he would drive Louis absolutely crazy. It never took long. 

"Fuck, Harry." Louis had enough. He jolted upwards and lifted his head, coming down hard on Harry's expectant lips. Their noses crashed together forcefully, foreheads bumping against each other, biting and nipping at the other's lips. Possessive, aggressive, and needy. "Such a tease." Louis mumbled into Harry's mouth, breathing hard against his teeth. He licked at Harry's upper lip before sucking on it roughly.

"You, or me?" Harry grinned, tilting Louis' little head up and biting down on Louis' bottom lip until it throbbed. Louis definitely didn't squeak. Harry definitely smirked.

"You, you're the tease." Louis concluded breathlessly, taking out his frustration on Harry's ridiculously pink lips. Stupid, stupid greedy lips. Louis pushed into Harry with the intention of keeping Harry underneath him, under his control. The problem was, there was so much more Harry than there was Louis and well, Louis took physics in high school. He didn't stand a chance.

Harry tightened his hands around Louis' hips and flipped both their bodies over so Louis was at his mercy. Louis didn't even have time to react because Harry's teeth were grazing Louis' neck, hovering to find the smoothest patch of skin. He bit at Louis just above his collarbone, sucking a purple bruise there. He raised his chin to find another golden spot to mark, but Louis gripped his ears, pulled him back to his level, and opened Harry's lips with an assertive tongue.

They pushed and pulled and nibbled at each other until their lips were swollen and numb, skin tingling and hair knotted. Buzzing and lightheaded, so full of each other that either of them could explode. The blanket that was around them was bunched at their feet, but the heat they'd created between them sufficed. Louis felt like someone had lit his skin on fire, and Harry needed someone to remind him how to breathe. It seemed Louis didn't have the same breathing problem.

"Hey, Harry?" Louis asked in a throaty voice once he regained feeling in his lips.

"I already told you, I'm not having sex with you the floor." Harry immediately replied in a humored tone. Louis laughed into Harry's shoulder, slightly disappointed, but sex wasn't his goal tonight. He was kind of just satisfied with being Harry's person.

"I love you." Louis murmured gingerly, speaking the three delicate words like they were the rarest gem. Harry squeezed Louis' hip in response, holding his precious lad close to him. Where he belonged. "Like, more than dessert." Louis added on, quickly licking Harry's neck like it was an ice cream cone, just for demonstration.

"Thanks, Lou." Harry beamed, intentionally forgetting to repeat the only sentence Louis cared about.

"Anything you'd like to say in return?" Louis not-so-subtly hinted.

"Um, don't think so." Harry's face was going to fall off, he was smiling so hard. Louis pinched Harry's side and laughed as he twitched at the minor pain.

"You're so full of it, Harry." Louis kept his claim from earlier, dodging an attack on his nipple skillfully. They poked at each other in between fits of giggles until Harry caught Louis' hands and halted the battle.

"Of course I love you." Harry said over Louis' quieting laughter. Louis would be lying if he said he didn't blush like a little girl. The words fell from Harry's lips like a secret only meant for Louis' ears.

"More than...?" Louis prompted like the tit he is.

"More than strawberry smoothies." Harry spoke, placing a kiss to Louis' forehead. If Louis wasn't being held so tightly by Harry's arms, he figured he would've melted all over Harry's defined abs. 

"Strawberry smoothies are pretty tasty," Louis agreed. Talking about one of Harry's favorite drinks made him really crave a strawberry smoothie, but he craved Louis more than anything in the world. He told himself a million times that he could live a thousand years with Louis and never ever get bored of him. Because Harry was absolutely smitten for the golden boy next to him and well, that was that.

"Eh, you taste better." Harry brought Louis' head to his and kissed him again, insanely happy when Louis opened his mouth for him. Harry worshiped the rare nights like this when Louis was too lazy to be dominant, when he could help himself to as much Louis as he wanted to. Harry ran the tip of his tongue over Louis' sore bottom lip and teeth, eager to prove himself correct about the taste of Louis vs the taste of fruit smoothies. "Do I taste better than dessert?" Harry asked when he pulled back too quickly for Louis' liking.

"Much." Louis said impatiently, using both hands to bring Harry's lips back to his. He kept a thumb on Harry's chin, just in case he tried to pull away again, and scraped his teeth carefully over Harry's lip to keep him in place. And then he kissed Harry with every molecule in his body.

After all, Louis had already given Harry every piece of himself; and Harry thought Louis tasted better than strawberry smoothies, which taste pretty damn good so yeah.

Louis kissed him. And yeah, he tasted ten thousand times better than dessert.


End file.
